Sway Me Smooth
by MQ1
Summary: Sirius finds Minerva giving Remus dance lessons and decided to show them how its 'really done'. He didn't mean to fall for her...but he did. Set during OOTP. MMSB. COMPLETE
1. Sway With Me

**Sway Me Smooth**

Sirius Black walked haughtily through his ancestral home. Harry had left the day before along with the Weasley twins, Ron and Hermione leaving Grimmauld Place without the laughter that only teenagers can bring. He passed his mother's portrait who immediately began to hurl obscenities at him.

"My own flesh and blood letting _creatures _into this house! How dare-"

"Shut up mother," Sirius hissed casting a silencing charm on the portrait who began to shake their fist at him instead. "Old bat," he muttered under his breath as he continued his journey toward the kitchen where hopefully Molly Weasley had left some food. He quickened his pace as he heard music emanating from within and peered around the door. What he saw made him want to burst out laughing and he clasped his hand over his mouth. A distinctly disgruntled looking Minerva McGonagall stood in the centre of the room where the kitchen table, which had obviously been vanished usually lay, with an embarrassed Remus Lupin who was staring determinedly at his feet.

"Really Remus," she chided in her crisp voice he remembered from his school days, "A waltz is not that difficult. And I don't understand this sudden interest in dancing in the first place."

Remus mumbled something under his breath which Sirius didn't catch; nor apparently did McGonagall for she asked.

"What was that Remus?"

Remus looked up his usually pale cheeks a brilliant shade of pink. "I wanted to take Tonks to dinner and there could be dancing…"

Minerva held up her hand and graced him with a rare smile. "I understand Remus. Let's try again. Once more from the beginning."

Remus gave her an appreciative smile in return and placed a tentative hand on her waist.

"Ready?" Minerva asked once Remus had got himself into the proper position.

Remus nodded and Minerva waved her hand and a soft waltz began to play. Remus swallowed nervously before moving and Minerva gave him an encouraging grin.

"That's good Remus...ouch!"

She stepped back and hobbled on one foot to the kitchen bench where she discarded her heels and massaged her toes.

"I'm sorry!" Remus said hurrying toward her, "I really am Minerva."

She waved his apology away as she gingerly placed her foot back on the ground. "Shall we try again?" she asked discarding the other shoe as well. A rather silly move in Sirius' opinion. At least the shoes offered some protection.

"No it's fine," Remus said hurriedly.

"Remus!" she snapped, "I said I would teach you how to dance and that is exactly what I intend to do!"

Sirius decided at this point in time that he should intervene and stepped into the kitchen grinning widely.

"How's the dance lesson going?" he said cheerily earning himself a glare from Minerva. Remus just looked mortified.

"I think Remus needs a demonstration Minerva," Sirius said moving toward Minerva who was eyeing him warily.

"I on the other hand do not," she said curtly.

"Minerva maybe that would be a good idea," Remus said timidly, "Just so I can see how it's meant to look and Sirius is a really good dancer and…"

He faltered as Minerva subjected him to a McGonagall death stare.

"Fine!" she said after a pregnant pause under the gaze of the two men in the room.

Sirius gave her a roughish grin which she rolled her eyes at as she strode into the centre of the room and tapped her shoeless foot impatiently.

"Well let's get this over with," she snapped.

Sirius winked at Remus as he too moved to the middle of the room and pulled her close to him. "I think we should do a faster dance," he said cheerily.

"Sirius don't you dare…" Minerva started. She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Sirius gave a covert flick of his wand and his favourite swing tune began to resound around the room.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

Sirius led Minerva confidently and she gradually relaxed and allowed herself to be whirled in every direction. Sirius couldn't remember the name of the dance he was performing but he did know that he had finally found someone who could up with his fast pace.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

Sirius flung Minerva so her back arched over his hand before pulling her back up and spinning her away from him. She moved easily on her feet; the influence of her animagus form becoming evident as she spun back to him and narrowly missed colliding with his chest.

"Making it a contest are we Sirius?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"I believe I am," he answered.

"May the best person win."

"Indeed."

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

Sirius began to move his feet in complex patterns in a bid to wrong foot Minerva but she matched him step-for-step and he set out to use other methods to distract her. The first one being to relieve her of her square-rimmed spectacles. Her glasses flew in a graceful arc over the kitchen and landed with a soft thud in the kitchen bench. To his disappointment she simply pivoted away to one side and continued dancing.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Sirius looked at her in astonishment. The absence of glasses made her look suddenly like a woman and not a teacher. She gave him a grin.

"Nice try Sirius."

His eyes narrowed though his mouth twitched and he gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her forcefully toward him so her back rested against his chest. He continued to move as his hand drifted lazily upwards and with a fluid motion removed a strategically placed hairpin causing her dark hair to fall down her back in waves.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
_  
He spun her away from him watching as her hair flew out fully from its constraints and rested below her shoulder blades. Immediately he reached for her wrist again and pulled her up from the ground leaning back heavily so she rested flat on his chest. He caught a glimpse of Remus who was staring wide-eyed at the spectacle in front of him. He lowered Minerva gently and she responded by spinning in a tight circle and falling straight back into his arms.

"You're good I'll grant you that," Sirius said looking down at the slightly older woman in his arms.

"Thank you," she said succinctly, "You're not too bad your-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Sirius moved forward almost dragging her with him.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

She righted herself almost instantaneously and moved with him fluidly. Sirius could hear the music fading and gave one last attempt to wrong foot her by flinging her downwards. She grabbed the front of his shirt and instead of making her fall to the ground he was forced to end the dance in a tango style dip.

Sirius looked down at her and saw that she was flushed slightly from the recent exertion. It took him only a moment to realise that the heat he was feeling had nothing to do with dancing and he stood upright pulling her up with him. He released his tight grip from her waist and turned to face Remus whose mouth had fallen open.

"And that Moony is how you dance," Sirius said tucking a strand of loose hair behind his ear. He exited the room quickly and the last words he heard were from Minerva.

"You were right. He's quite a good dancer."

Sirius passed his mother's portrait who was still gesticulating angrily. It was going to be a long time before he got the image of Minerva McGonagall is his arms out of his head. Strangely enough he found he didn't care.

_Author's note:- Just a little something that came to me as I was listening to 'Sway'. That and a friend requested I do something with a Michael Buble song. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and make my day! I might extend this one (probably not but if interest is high enough I will.) Cheers. Minniequill_


	2. Here's to You Miss McGonagall

Sirius stood in the kitchen singing along to a tune on the muggle radio that rested on the nearby shelf. As he sung he made some creative changes to the lyrics.

_And here's to you, Ms. McGonagall._

_Jesus loves you more than you will know._

_God bless you, please Ms. McGonagall._

_Heaven holds a place for those who pray._

_Hey, hey, hey_

He ended the verse with a spin on his toes before returning to spreading jam on his toast.

"Anyone would think Sirius had a crush on the teacher."

Sirius whirled around to face Remus Lupin who was grinning at him from the doorway.

"I do not!" Sirius protested though there was no real point denying it if Remus had heard him singing.

"Of course not," Remus scoffed, "That's why you're singing about her."

Sirius glared at him and took a large bite from his toast so he wouldn't have to speak.

"Honestly Sirius I never would have thought you would fall for Minerva McGonagall," Remus said sitting at the kitchen table, "She's stern and serious and you're…"

"A marauder?" Sirius said helpfully through a mouthful of toast, butter and jam.

"Exactly."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders as he leant against the kitchen bench and stared at the floor. "I can't get her out of my head Moony," he said softly, "It's killing me."

Remus looked at him incredulously with his mouth open slightly. "You've completely fallen for her," he said in astonishment.

Sirius nodded glumly and opened his mouth to speak when there was the sound of frenzied knocking at the door. Sirius and Remus looked at each other in alarm before Sirius bolted from the kitchen and hastened the answer the door. He opened it quickly and a tabby cat with spectacle markings sprinted inside and hurtled toward the living room.

"That's Minerva," Sirius said dashing after the feline who had disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

Sirius skidded into the living room to find Minerva breathing heavily in the centre of the room. She was wet from the rain which was lashing the windows and her skin was covered in a thin film of water. She reached up and began to wring out her hair with the composure that defined her.

"Minerva," Sirius said coming to an abrupt halt in front of her, "Why are you here and not at the school?"

She snarled and Sirius took a step backwards as her eyes flashed alarmingly. She raised an elegant hand and rubbed the bridge of her nose before she gripped her glasses and hurled them with considerable force at the wall where they shattered into small pieces. He had seen Minerva angry on several occasions but never like this. Gone was the unflappable Professor McGonagall to be replaced with a woman who looked about with pure fury bursting from her emerald eyes. It was in all honestly quite an erotic sight to behold.

"That _woman_," she hissed angrily through clenched teeth, "If I didn't get out of there I was going to kill her and the last thing anyone needs is me being sent to Azkaban."

She broke off her tirade and fell heavily onto the couch and crossed her legs. Water dripped from her hair and down her back soaking her already damp robes. Sirius quickly cast a drying charm and she gave him a grateful smile as she stretched out on the sofa arching her back in a manner reminiscent of her animagus form.

"Minerva why are you here of all places?" Remus asked sitting opposite her and summoning a bottle of firewhiskey from the shelf amd pouring three glasses.

"Well it was here or I'd have to keep Severus company in the dungeons," she said with a small grin as she took the proffered whiskey from Remus and sipped it gratefully.

Sirius laughed loudly, "I can understand why you came here."

Minerva raised her dark eyebrows and gave him a piercing look which made Sirius feel as if he were being X-rayed. "Indeed," she said finally tucking her legs beneath herself, "And how is the dancing going Remus?"

Remus flushed and swirled the amber liquid in the crystal glass absent-mindedly. "It's not," he said finally.

"Why not?" Minerva asked downing the remaining whiskey and placing the tumbler on the coffee table.

"I have no dancing partner," Remus said to his feet.

Minerva's mouth twitched before she gave a wide yawn which she quickly covered with one hand. "I would help you Remus but I am too tired at the moment."

"Do you want to stay tonight?" Sirius asked.

Minerva gave a sleepy nod. "I'll just curl up here," she said wriggling into the sofa and closing her eyes.

"No you won't," Sirius said firmly striding forward and pulling her to her feet, "You will be sleeping in a normal bed."

"Sirius," Minerva said curtly, "I assure you I am perfectly alright."

Sirius wasn't listening as he steered her upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms. "Get in there; transfigure yourself some pyjamas and get a good nights sleep," he said pushing her inside the darkened room.

Minerva turned at the entrance and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Sirius," she said softly, "I just needed to get out."

Sirius shook his head and placed a silencing finger on her lips. "It's quite alright Minerva. Now get some rest."

She nodded tiredly and walked into the darkened room closing the door gently behind her. Sirius stood for several moments outside her door before coming to his senses and walking back downstairs.

"She's exhausted," Remus said the instant Sirius re-emerged into the living room, "And she's lost an awful amount of weight."

Sirius nodded as he sat down and poured himself a generous shot of whiskey; he too had noticed that Minerva's already slim frame had almost wasted away. "She's running herself ragged."

"And Dolores Umbridge will be doing everything in her power to ensure that," Remus said angrily.

Sirius sighed deeply as he sipped the bitter tasting liquid; he was well aware of what Dolores Umbridge was capable of. "At least she realised that and came here."

Remus gave him a sly glance. "Don't get any ideas."

Sirius glared at him and rose to his feet and stalked back into the kitchen leaving Remus alone in the living room. He flicked the kettle on to give himself something to do and sat at the table tracing the carvings in the heavy oak. Minerva looked so different from when he had held her in his arms in this same kitchen. Then she had been healthy and vibrant but now her cheeks were sunken and she looked, for the first time he had known her, fragile. He ran a hand through his hair irritably as a stray lock fell into his eyes.

"Are you making tea?"

Sirius glanced up to find Minerva standing at the door smiling tiredly.

"You should be in bed," Sirius said in a reproving tone.

"I can't sleep," Minerva said walking into the kitchen and sitting across the table from him. She stifled a yawn behind her hand and Sirius gave a small smile.

"If I make you tea will you go to bed?"

She nodded tiredly and Sirius dutifully waved his wand and conjured a steaming cup in front of her.

"Thank you," she said reaching for the cup and holding it close to her before drawing it to her lips.

Sirius brushed her thanks away and they fell silent until Minerva had drained the cup.

"Well I'll go up now," she said rising to her feet.

She swayed slightly and Sirius was at her side in an instant supporting her.

"I'm fine," she said batting his hand away irritably.

Sirius didn't release his grip and she relented and leant heavily against him as he all-but-carried her up the stairs.

"Thank you," she said as once again they stood at the entry to the spare bedroom.

"Not at all," Sirius said feeling absurdly gallant as she yawned widely.

"Night."

Minerva walked inside and closed the door behind her. Sirius made to walk down the corridor when he heard a crash from inside her room. He had a hurried mental debate with himself as to the morals of entering her room unasked before he threw open the door and scanned the room. Minerva lay in a heap in the centre close to the bed in a dead faint. Sirius lifted her gently onto the bed and took the hairpins from her hair and removed her outermost cloak.

"Minerva," he said softly, "You have to look after yourself."

The woman in question groaned in her sleep and rolled onto her side. Sirius brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and conjured a chair to sit on. It would do not harm to sit with her and make sure she was alright.

_Author's note:- Hmmm...I dunno about this one. Opinions are definitely needed for this chapter. Cheers. Minniequill_


	3. Dancing Cheek to Cheek

"Sirius?"

Sirius's eyes opened to find Minerva looking up at him from the bed. She looked slightly confused as she stared blearily at her surroundings.

"Morning," Sirius said stretching his back and righting his vertebral column, "Sleep well?"

Minerva nodded, "Like a log."

She yawned and rolled over and swung her legs over the bed. She faltered as she looked down. "Did you undress me?" she asked softly.

Sirius flushed scarlet, "I took off your outer robe when you fainted. I thought it might constrict your breathing."

Minerva nodded slowly though the flare on her cheeks belied her embarrassment. "Well thank you," she said softly, "Now I need to get back to the school."

Sirius nodded and rose to his feet. "Just come downstairs and grab some breakfast before you leave. No arguments," he added as Minerva opened her mouth. She glared at him and waved her wand causing the door to slam in his face.

Sirius grinned as he descended the stairs. Minerva McGonagall was never one who could be held down for long.

* * *

Sirius was buttering some toast and placing it in the centre of the table when Minerva entered the kitchen. She gave him a glare as a greeting as she sat down and snatched a piece of toast from the pile which was steadily increasing. 

"Glad to see you're eating Minerva," Sirius said cheerily sitting opposite her.

Minerva eyes flashed and Sirius was once again taken aback by how different she looked without her glasses. Her gaze softened slightly before she spoke once more.

"I apologise for being snappish," she said softly, "But I've been a bit stressed lately what with Umbridge and….Umbridge."

She grinned as Sirius laughed loudly.

"Well you are more than welcome to crash here any time you want," he said sincerely reaching across the table and placing his hand over hers, "Please remember that."

Minerva nodded as she withdrew her hand from his. "I will. Though you might soon regret that offer."

Sirius quirked his eyebrows.

"Sirius I slept better last night than I have in the past month," Minerva said taking a bite from the piece of toast, "That woman is intolerable. She calls staff meetings for 6:00 am in the morning after rostering me to do the midnight patrol of the corridors for a week. And she sits in on my classes with her goddamn notebook scribbling away. I had to forcibly stop myself from cursing her when she gave me my 'inspection' results."

She finished her tirade as she realised she was waving her toast around wildly and looked at Sirius apologetically.

"What did your results say?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Basically that I'm incompetent," Minerva hissed glaring at the kettle which was spewing steam, "How she came to that conclusion I do not know. I may not be the best teacher in the world but…"

"You're definitely not the worst," Sirius interrupted.

Minerva looked at him with raised eyebrows and Sirius felt himself flushing. "Sirius I cannot count how many detentions I gave you. I wouldn't have thought you'd have a high opinion of my teaching skills."

"I got 'Outstanding' in all my Transfiguration exams didn't I?" Sirius said.

"You were very bright."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Sirius said looking steadfastly at the floor. He was certain that his face resembled a tomato and when he looked up Minerva was leaning against the back of her chair with a smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you Sirius," she said finally, "Now I really must get back before I'm missed."

She rose to her feet at the same time as Sirius who held his hand out and grabbed her wrist. "It's six o'clock on a Saturday Minerva. Stay a little longer."

She looked at him with an unreadable expression before nodding and sitting back down. "Okay Sirius. You win," she said helping herself to more toast.

Sirius gave a huge grin. "Excellent. Lupin's coming over soon."

Minerva smiled, "He wants another dance lesson I suppose?"

Sirius laughed, "I don't think he'd object."

"I only hope my toes can survive the onslaught," Minerva said conjuring herself a cup of tea.

Sirius looked down at the knife-scarred table. "You are a very good dancer," he said softly.

"The same can be said for you," Minerva said through a mouthful of tea. She gave him a shy grin before speaking again, "Though that was a very low trick to take my glasses and release my hair," she chided.

Sirius burst into laughter, "Well it was a competition."

"No you _made _it a competition," Minerva pointed out.

"Well I won anyway. You're just jealous."

Minerva spat out the tea she had just sipped. "You _did not _win!" she said indignantly.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Fine I demand a rematch!"

"Done!"

They looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Yes we're mature adults," Sirius said with a wide grin rising to his feet. "Shall we milady?"

Minerva took his proffered hand and pulled herself into a standing position. "Any ideas for music?"

Sirius waved his wand and another of his favourite tunes began to play. He reached for Minerva's waist as the introductory music began to play. Minerva melded to his body as they began to revolve in slow circles.

_Heaven, I'm in heaven  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek_

They danced together with less abandon as their bodies adjusted themselves to the slower tune. Sirius clasped Minerva's hand in his before spinning her gently away from him. She twisted easily and returned so her back was flush against his chest. Sirius' hand rested over hers on her hip and the other on her waist still moving slowly.

Heaven, I'm in heaven  
And the cares that hung around me through the week  
Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek

She spun away from him again and when she returned they were facing each other once more. Sirius's hand rested gently on her waist; his skin becoming more sensitive to her touch as they continued.

Oh I love to climb a mountain  
And reach the highest peak  
But it doesn't thrill me half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek

Minerva pulled herself closer toward him and rested her head against her chest. Sirius was surprised at her actions but was even more surprised when her body began to shake with gently sobs.

"Minerva?" he said stopping dancing for a moment to place a finger under her chin and force her to look upward.

She grinned at him through her tears. "Sorry, it's just the stress."

She rested her head against his chest again and Sirius stroked her hair gently as they continued to dance.

Oh I love to go out fishing  
In a river or a creek  
But I don't enjoy it half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek

Minerva stopped crying and Sirius spun her away from him again and pulled her back only to find that they were almost nose-to-nose. As he looked at her eyes which were still slightly red from crying he became uncomfortably aware that she was quite possibly the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. She smiled softly at him and Sirius closed his eyes and leant toward her hoping against hope he wasn't going to make a complete fool of himself.

His lips brushed lightly against Minerva's and to his intense surprise she didn't pull back. His hands snaked around her back and he pulled her closer toward him as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Hem hem."

Minerva and Sirius flew apart to find Remus Lupin standing at the entrance of the kitchen with a stunned expression.

Minerva flushed scarlet and looked around the room at anywhere but Sirius or Remus.

"I've got to get back," she said to no one in particular, "Thank you Sirius for the…dance. Goodbye."

She rushed past them both and they soon heard the sound of the door slamming shut. Sirius turned to Lupin who backed away slowly when he saw the expression on Sirius' face.

"I'm sorry Padfoot," he said hurriedly, "I just walked in and you were…"

He faltered as Sirius began to growl and bolted into the living room and up the stairs. Sirius didn't bother following him and flung himself on the kitchen chair. He reached for another piece of toast when Remus' called out in a sing-song voice.

"Sirius kissed the teacher. La la la. Sirius kissed the teacher."

_Author's note:- sorry for the wait. I've been a bit busy. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. Cheers. Minniequill_

_Note:- The song is 'Heaven' and has been sung by heaps of people though this one in particular is by Louis Armstrong._


	4. I Only Want to be With You

Sirius walked down the stairs and his ears, which due to his animagus form were able to pick up even the quietest sounds, pricked when he heard voices coming from the living room. He inched toward the room slowly listening intently.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. The poor thing's wing was broken by the looks of it."

"Do you know if the letter was read?"

"Well I didn't ask her if that's what you mean."

"You know what I meant."

"I have no idea. It _looked _fine but how difficult is it to open a letter and reseal it with magic?"

"Not very."

"That's my point Remus."

Sirius looked around the edge of the arch separating the hallway from the living room to find a sight he hadn't expected. Minerva McGonagall's head sat in the fireplace talking earnestly with Remus who bore a serious expression.

"What's happened?" Sirius asked immediately striding across the room in three long steps. It took something extremely grave to extinguish the twitch at the corner of Remus' mouth.

Minerva looked to flush as she looked at him before she answered. "Harry's owl. It was intercepted. We're not sure if Umbridge has read it."

"Is Harry alright?" Sirius demanded.

"Yes he's fine Sirius," Minerva said reassuringly.

"And you?" Sirius asked softly, "How are you?"

Minerva gave a grim smile. "I haven't hexed her yet."

Sirius grinned before his expression turned to one of alarm. "Minerva the floo networks being watched!"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "I'm in Umbridge's office. She has free reign."

"I see."

He fell silent and an awkward silence descended on the two occupants of the room and the witch in the fire.

"Shit!" Minerva hissed suddenly.

Sirius and Remus looked at her in alarm. Minerva McGonagall did not, under any circumstances, swear.

"Minerva?" Remus asked tentatively.

"Pull me in!" Minerva said quickly, "I can hear footsteps. If she catches me then all hell will break loose."

She held out her hands and both Remus and Sirius took one each and pulled her through the fireplace. Both used more force than was necessary and Minerva fell directly onto Sirius much to their simultaneous embarrassment.

"Right," Minerva said scrambling to her feet and dusting ash from her robes, "Well it seems I'm staying here tonight."

Remus gave Sirius a sly side-long glance which Minerva must have noticed for a look of cold fury crossed over her face and her eyebrows joined in the centre to form one singular dark line. Minerva held her glare for several moments causing Remus to look down at his feet and murmur an apology.

Minerva gave him one last furious glance before holding her hand out to Sirius and helping him to his feet. He gave her a grateful smile which earned him a curt nod before she strode into the kitchen.

"Idiot," Sirius hissed at Remus who was still looking steadfastly at the ground, "She's got enough to cope with."

He followed Minerva into the kitchen and found her sitting at the table with her head in her hands. She had removed the hair pins from her hair and it hung around her face obscuring it from view.

"Minerva?" Sirius asked cautiously. She didn't respond and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and knelt down so he was eye level. "Minerva please tell me what's wrong."

She looked upwards and Sirius saw with considerable alarm that tears were running down her cheeks in torrents.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "But that _woman _is insufferable! And she's singled me out and is slowly but surely making my life hell. And I can't retaliate or I'll be dismissed and I can't leave Harry alone. I know he thinks of me as an old school marm but I try my best and…"

She burst into tears again and Sirius drew her toward him and held her close.

"Shh," he said soothingly into her thick, black hair, "Stay here tonight and you'll at least get a decent nights sleep."

Minerva pulled back and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Sirius looked up at her from his slightly lower vantage point and ran a hand through her thick hair. "It _will _be alright Minerva," he said softly, "I promise."

She nodded and closed her eyes as his hand ran along her cheek bone and across her jaw. Sirius, emboldened when she didn't pull away allowed his fingers to run lightly down her neck and she arched her head back slightly to grant him better access. He gave a small smile as she opened her eyes to look at him but faltered when he found her expression unreadable. They stared at each other for an indeterminate amount of time but Sirius would have wagered a considerable amount of money that neither could have looked away. Minerva smiled slightly and her hand reached out and grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him gently toward her.

Sirius placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to a standing position with him as their lips brushed. This kiss was soft and reverential as Sirius ran his tongue lightly along her lips which she willing parted allowing him to explore her mouth. Minerva's hands wound around his neck pulling him closer toward her and he ran his hands along her back pushing her against him. They parted only when they needed to breathe and Minerva smiled gently up at him; her swollen lips making her look all the more breathtaking.

"Sirius I'm sor…" Minerva said blushing furiously.

Sirius placed a finger against her lips and shook his head, "But I'm not."

Minerva smiled, "Thank you," she said softly moving past him.

Sirius caught her wrist and pulled her back toward him. "Dance with me," he said softly placing a hand on her waist.

Minerva nodded and rested her hand against his shoulder and Sirius flicked his wands before clasping her hand with the other. The slowest tune yet began to play and they swayed gently.

_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know I never want to let you go  
'Cause you started something, can't you see  
That ever since we met you've had a hold on me_

Minerva's eyes widened as she listened to the lyrics and she opened her mouth to speak but Sirius shook his head and she fell silent.

It happens to be true  
I only want to be with you

He spun her away from him gently and she pivoted back and they moved even closer together until she rested her head against his chest. Sirius smiled gently and kissed her gently on the top of the head.

It doesn't matter where you go or what you do  
I wanna spend each moment of the day with you  
Look what has happened with just one kiss  
I never knew that I could be in love like this

Minerva pulled back and the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. "Two kisses," she said softly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows quizzically causing her to give a wider smile.

"We've kissed twice," she said in an even softer voice as she looked down at their still moving feet.

Sirius placed a hand under her chin and made her look upward. "Three," he said with a grin.

Minerva's eyes widened in question but comprehension soon dawned as Sirius leant down and kissed her again.

"Three," she agreed pulling back slightly.

_It's crazy but it's true  
I only want to be with you  
You stopped and smiled at me, asked me if I'd care to dance  
I fell into your open arms and I didn't stand a chance_

With her hands around his neck Sirius ran a hand along her spine causing her to arch her back toward him. She drew back and smiled apologetically.

"Can we take this slowly?" she whispered.

Now listen honey, I just wanna be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together honey I don't care

Sirius waved his wand and the music instantly disappeared. "Does that answer your question?" he said softly still holding her close.

She nodded slightly. "Thank you."

"Believe me Minerva, the pleasure is all mine."

_Author's note:- I know I said I wouldn't update but…I lied. Sorry but study just can't hold my attention long enough. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Minniequill_

_Another note:- The song is called 'I Only Want to Be With You.' It has been sung by numerous people but this particular version is by Vonda Shephard._


	5. Tha gaol agam ort

"I take it you've heard," Sirius said as Minerva entered the noble house of Black.

Minerva nodded as she shrugged off her tartan overcoat and dried her hair with a wave of her wand. "Neville Longbottom came to me because Harry was having a nightmare. He was babbling fairly incoherently so I took him to Dumbledore. And a good thing I did too. How is Arthur?"

Sirius grinned widely, "As good as new though I think he's learnt his lesson about muggle medicine."

Minerva raised a quizzical eyebrow clearly not understanding what he found so amusing.

"Have you ever heard of stitches?" Sirius asked the smile spreading even wider across his face.

Minerva's shoulders began shaking in mirth as she laughed silently. "Oh Merlin I can't believe he did that," she said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, "I can't imagine what Molly said to him."

"Let's just say she wasn't pleased," Sirius said reaching out and removing the hairpins from her hair, "And how are you?" he said running his fingers through her thick, glossy locks, "I can't imagine Umbridge is making it any easier for you."

"You imagined correctly," Minerva said softly leaning into his hand which he had cupped around her face, "She's insufferable and has taken it upon herself to ensure the student's punishments. Including banning Harry, Fred and George from quidditch indefinitely."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he allowed his fingers to comb through her hair earning himself a soft purr.

"I'm glad you could come," he said softly.

Minerva opened her eyes which she had closed and smiled faintly. "Me too."

Sirius leant forward and kissed her softly before drawing back and pulling her into the kitchen. "First I want you to eat," he said with mock-sternness gesturing at the piles of food Molly Weasley had left behind, "You're far too thin."

Minerva conceded his point with a nod of her head. "I don't get the time to eat," she said sitting down and helping herself to some bread rolls, "Umbridge makes sure of that."

She buttered her piece of bread and bit into it clearly relishing the taste. "She's also had me on midnight patrols for the past fortnight," she said with her mouth full, "It's a wonder I don't fall asleep in classes."

Sirius' mouth quirked as he watched her eating. Despite looking drawn and tired she somehow retained an allure that he found intoxicating. He grinned to himself as he remembered Remus' taunts for the past month.

_Sirius kissed the teacher la la la Sirius kissed the teacher…_

"May I ask what's so amusing," Minerva said having swallowed her mouthful and pushing her plate away.

"Remus," Sirius stated perfunctorily.

"Ahh," Minerva said, a small smile playing at her lips, "And how is our resident werewolf?"

"Fine and dandy," Remus interrupted striding into the kitchen and piling food onto Minerva's plate and pulling it toward him, "Still got two left feet though," he added through a mouthful of chicken and potato.

"Are you hinting you want another dance lesson Remus?" Minerva said rolling her eyes.

Remus nodded adamantly as he chewed furiously, "Yeah. I'm taking Tonks dancing this weekend at a club she's fond of and I still haven't got the hang of…"

Minerva held up her hand effectively stopping him mid-sentence.

"I'll give you half-an-hour of my time Remus," she said coolly, "But then you are to go out for a long walk and I don't care where to so long as you are not within the walls of this house. Do we have a deal?"

Remus nodded again and swallowed the last of his food. "Gotcha," he said rising to his feet, "When do you want..?"

"Now," Minerva said flatly also rising to her feet, "I want to get this over with."

She walked over to Remus who looked mildly apprehensive.

"Put your hand on my waist," she commanded, "A little higher," she added as Remus' hand wandered down her lumbar region.

"You let Sirius…" Remus protested.

"You're not Sirius," Minerva said flatly, "Sirius if you'd give us some music please?"

Sirius grinned wolfishly as he waved his wand and a wild Latin tune resounded around the room.

_Well if it looks like love should be a crime  
You'd better lock me up for life  
I'll do the time with a smile on my face  
Thinking of her in her leather and lace _

Minerva stepped back from Remus and subjected Sirius to a glare that would petrify most men.

"Sorry," he said abashed, "I couldn't resist."

Minerva's mouth quirked slightly, "I wouldn't be caught dead in leather," she said with a wink.

Sirius' mouth dropped as he realised the implications of what she was saying. Minerva McGonagall in lace? He had to admit the thought was very appealing to him.

"Sirius," Minerva said reverting to her usual sharp tones, "Music?"

Sirius waved his wand absent-mindedly and a less flamboyant song began to play. He watched as Minerva led Remus around the kitchen correcting his foot movements. Remus' face was contorted in concentration as Minerva allowed him to lead offering encouragement at varying intervals.

Remus faltered and Minerva laughed as he flushed scarlet and shook her head as he tried to apologise.

"Again Remus," she said flicking her hair over her shoulder, "You're doing extremely well."

"Really?" Remus said skeptically.

"Really Remus."

The werewolf grinned and twirled her in a wild spin much to her amusement before becoming serious again and following the proper steps. Minerva looked over his shoulder and winked at Sirius who had a smile playing on his face as he watched her dance.

"That will do Remus," she said pulling back as the last note faded away, "Now go for a long walk."

Remus gave Sirius a sly grin as he strode across the room earning himself two glares. He shrugged and they soon heard the sound of the door closing. Sirius rose to his feet and pulled Minerva toward him.

"A dance milady?" he said bowing and kissing her hand.

"You're an idiot," Minerva said with a grin.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

He grinned and waved his wand and a soft, almost Latin tempo began to play. They both began to move as two parts of one whole and Sirius pulled Minerva close as their bodies swayed to their natural rhythm.

_Besame besame mucho,  
Each time I bring you a kiss  
I hear music divine  
So besame, besame mucho  
Yeah I love you for ever  
Say that you'll always be mine_

They moved as one person with timing too precise to be labeled perfect. Sirius smiled at this revelation as Minerva rested her head against his chest trusting him to lead her safely. His fingers began to trace small circles on her back and he kissed her softly on her black hair.

_Dearest one, if you should leave me  
Then each little dream will take wings  
And my life would be through  
So besame, besame mucho  
Yeah I love you for ever  
Make all my dreams come true_

Minerva allowed herself to be spun away from him before returning to his arms. She looked upwards at him with a half-smile playing on her lips. Sirius returned her smiled and pulled her closer toward him so their bodies were flush against one another.

"I love you," he said softly into her ear as they revolved in slow circles.

_Oh this joy is something new  
My arms are holding you  
I never knew this thrill before  
Who ever thought I'd be  
Holding you close to me  
Whispering it's you I adore_

"Tha gaol agam ort," Minerva replied nuzzling into his chest.

_So dearest one, if you should leave me  
Then each little dream will take wings  
And my life would be through.  
So besame, besame mucho  
Yeah I love you for ever  
Make all my dreams come true_

"In English if you would Minerva," Sirius said with a laugh.

"It's Gaelic," Minerva said drawing her head back and looking at him, "For I love you,"

_Oh this joy is something new,  
My arms are holding you,  
I never knew this thrill before  
Who ever thought I'd be  
Holding you close to me  
Whispering it's you I adore_

"You mean that?" Sirius said in disbelief.

Minerva nodded and stood on the tips of her toes and brushed her lips gently against hers. Sirius's hands snaked around her back pushing her closer toward him as their kiss intensified.

_So dearest one, if you should leave me  
Each little dream will take wings  
And my life would be through.  
So besame, besame mucho  
Yeah love me for ever  
Make all my dreams come true  
Love me for ever  
Make all my dreams come true  
Love me for ever  
Make all my dreams come true_

Sirius ran his tongue along around Minerva's lips and inwardly smiled as a soft moan escaped from her and she parted them willingly. His tongue explored her mouth as she wrapped her hands around his neck tightly. They parted only when they needed to breathe and Minerva gave a small grin Sirius would never have expected on her face.

"Remus won't be back for a few hours…" she said coyly wrapping a loose lock of his hair around her finger.

Sirius grinned and picked her up gently causing her to laugh which he quickly stifled with another kiss.

"Bedroom?" Minerva whispered pulling back.

"Right this way," Sirius said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He smiled as he began to ascend the stairs, "Tha gaol agam ort."

_Author's note:- I know! It's absolute fluff and drivel but its fun to write! Hope you all enjoyed it and do review and tell me so if you did. If you didn't then…well I didn't force to read it. Cheers. Minniequill_

_Note:- The first song excerpt is from Rikki Martin's 'She Bang' and the second song is 'Besame Mucho' which has been sung by any people though this particular vision is by Frank Sinatra. 'Tha gaol agam ort' is Scottich gaelic for 'I love you' but it may be wrong (if it is I'm sorry) for I only had a friend who can 'kind of' speak Gaelic but is not fluent._


	6. All The Things You Are

**All These Things You Are**

Sirius smiled as he awoke with his arms entwined around Minerva's slime waist. As gently as he could he propped himself up on one elbow and watched her as she slept. A small smile, so rare in her awake state, graced her features and he pushed a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear so he could merely stare at her. With her hair spread like a halo over the pillow, she looked like the goddess that was her namesake. She wriggled slightly in her slumber and pushed herself closer against him. Her arms snaked around his waist and he gently lowered himself onto his side and pulled her toward him.

She moaned softly in her sleep and nuzzled her head into his chest. Sirius allowed a lazy hand to stroke through her hair before he rested his head atop of hers and merely held her. Never had he felt more content then he did at this moment in time. He'd had more than his fair share of relationships over the years – indeed he'd been labeled a philanderer but this, this was quite simply love. He smiled at the thought. James would be rolling over in his grave.

Somewhere in his musings Minerva woke and a soft pair of lips claimed his. Minerva pulled back and smiled gently at him.

"Good morning," she said softly wrapping a lock of his hair around her finger. Sirius found his pulse beginning to race as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him so he was lying on his back. Sirius growled and rolled over so he was lying on top of her. He kissed the soft spot of her neck and continued down to her collarbone smiling inwardly at the soft moan that bubbled from her breath as she exhaled sharply. She pulled him back up and he kissed her again as she wrapped her legs around his body sending a shiver of delight through his body.

"Sirius!"

They both lay still as Remus Lupin's voice rang through the house.

"Oh Sirius!" Remus continued in a sing-song voice. Sirius closed his eyes tightly as his supposed best friend continued to call for him. Murder was going to be a kind option for him.

"Sirius!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Minerva snapped pushing Sirius off her and rising to her feet. She threw on Sirius' dressing gown and tied it tightly around her waist.

"Five minutes of peace," she said under her breath as she knotted the sash viciously, "Is that too much to ask for?"

She strode from the room and Sirius could hear her footsteps echoing through the draughty house as she marched down the stairs. Sirius cautiously rose to his feet and donned and pair of pyjama pants from the nearby drawer and padded after her. He trod lightly down the stairs toward the direction of a familiar heated voice from the kitchen. He suppressed a laugh at what he saw. Minerva stood with her hands on her hips in the centre of the room berating an extremely shocked looking Remus, who was obviously trying to not stare at her too conspicuously.

"Breakfast?" Sirius said entering the room and saving Remus from probable death. That was the problem with witch's as powerful as Minerva; in their cases looks really could kill.

"I think I might go for a walk actually," Remus practically squeaked, "You know, the morning air and all…"

He leapt to his feet and shot out of the room in eye-blurring speed. Minerva smirked at the sound of the door slamming that soon reverberated through the house.

"Glad to see the McGonagall glare is as powerful as ever," she said with a smirk as she leant against the kitchen bench and folded her arms across her chest.

Sirius grinned and moved forward and placed his hands on her waist.

"We have the place to ourselves," he said tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Minerva shook her head ruefully, "I have to get back to the school. Knowing my luck she'll have Auror's searching for me and I'll be placed under 'probation.'"

Sirius leant forward and rested his forehead against hers. "Can you come back soon?" he said kissing her on the forehead.

Minerva pulled him toward her and kissed him chastely on the lips. "I'll try Sirius, I really will. Last night…it was…I've never…"

"Felt like this about anyone?"

Minerva nodded and gave him a small smile. "You know all the right things to say."

Sirius smiled and interlaced his fingers within his. "Dance with me," he said pulling her into the centre of the room. A quick wave of his wand saw the kitchen table zoom to the side of the room and another flick caused music to play.

His hand automatically went to her waist as he pulled her close to him and she placed a hand on his shoulder and rested her head against his head as he led her around the room with practiced ease.

_You are the promised kiss of springtime  
That makes the lonely winter seem long.  
You are the breathless hush of evening  
That trembles on the brink of a lovely song.  
You are the angel glow that lights a star_

"Sirius?" Minerva said softly not raising her head from its comfortable resting place on his chest.

"Mmmm?" he said absent-mindedly as he ran his fingers through her slightly dishevelled locks earning himself a soft purr.

"Did I ever tell you that you have shocking taste in music?"

_  
The dearest things I know are what you are.  
Some day my happy arms will hold you,  
And some day I'll know that moment divine,  
When all the things you are, are mine!_

Sirius pulled back sharply. "You can't mean that!" he said with mock-anguish, "It's taken me years to amass that collection!"

Minerva smirked as she pulled him closer. "I didn't mean it," she said resting her head on his chest again.

Sirius smiled contentedly as he breathed in deeply and inhaled the faint scent of the perfume she wore.

"But you do have to admit it's rather old-fashioned."

_Author's note:- It's only short so for that I apologise. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Cheers. Minniequill_

_Note:- The song is 'All the Things You Are.' The version I have is by the great Judy Garland. _


	7. You Are Needed

**Chapter 7: - **

Sirius was watching the fire intently. The flames were licking the edges of the grate, threatening to spill forth. He found he didn't care; the Prophet's recent publishing had affected him more than he cared to admit. He knew he couldn't protest his innocence and so, still, he was a murderer in the eyes of the wizarding community. He leant back into his chair and sighed heavily. He loathed living in this self-inflicted prison. Indeed, if weren't for Minerva, he felt he's have broken out into cabin fever.

A frenzied knocking interrupted his increasingly morbid ruminations and he rose, grumbling, to the front door. He had scarcely turned the handle when Minerva threw herself, sobbing, into his arms. He hurriedly closed the door behind him and whispered nonsensical words of reassurance into her ear.

He carried her into the living room and placed her down gently on the sofa before sitting next to her. No words were uttered as he pulled her toward him and gently removed the pins from her hair, and allowed his fingers to travel through the tangled locks. Minerva's body shook with a combination of tears and chill, and she pressed herself closely against him.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Sirius said into her hair as he battled with a particularly stubborn lock.

"He's gone," Minerva said softly over the crackling of the fire.

"Who's gone?" Sirius asked allowing his hand to fall from her hair and clasped her hand tightly.

"Dumbledore."

Sirius fell silent as Minerva turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel his robes becoming damp from her tears, and traced gentle circles on her back.

"He's gone and Umbridge is Headmistress," she continued, her face buried in his clavicle, "I wanted to go with him but he said 'Hogwarts needs me.'" She gave a derisive snort, "Which is nonsense."

Sirius pulled away from her and spoke sternly. "That's a lie Minerva and you know it." He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "You're needed Minerva. By your students, colleagues and me. You're needed."

Fresh tears spilled from her eyes and she pressed against him much more. "And what about what I need?" she whispered.

"What do you need?" Sirius asked drawing her closer toward him and rocking her gently back and forth.

"This," Minerva said softly pulling back and resting her forehead against him, "Being held…this," she finished with a small smile.

Sirius grinned slightly as she closed her eyes and allowed him to run his fingers through her hair. His grin widened as she began to purr.

"Minerva, you're purring," he said tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"Mmm," she agreed leaning into his hand which he had cupped around her cheek. Sirius wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, biting her bottom lip, "You must think I'm…"

"I think you're a woman who has finally realised she can't do anything," Sirius finished.

A trace of a smile flickered across her face and Sirius pulled her to her feet. "Have you eaten?" he asked, looking up and down her willowy frame.

"Not today," she admitted.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You have to look after yourself Minerva," he chided gently.

She nodded. "I know but…"

"No buts," Sirius interrupted, "Wait here and I'll bring you some dinner."

Minerva smiled and gave a mock salute. "I'll stay right here," she said with a small grin as she resumed her seat.

Sirius kissed her chastely on the lips before he exited the living room and hurried into the kitchen. With Dumbledore gone, Umbridge would undoubtedly turn her attention to Minerva. It was common knowledge that Minerva was Dumbledore's second-in-command, both at Hogwarts, and within the Order.

"As if she doesn't have enough to cope with," Sirius said angrily summoning two mugs toward him. Minerva was renowned for driving herself to the ground for any cause. 'To the detriment of her own health,' he added mentally as he waved his wand and toasted two pieces of bread which were hovering in the air.

Over the past few months she had lost a drastic amount of weight and her robes hung loosely from her body. Her eyes, normally so bright and alert, were shrouded by charcoal smudges which, against her pale skin, made her look gaunt.

"But still beautiful," he thought with a small smile as he placed the mugs, a pitcher of milk, newly conjured tea within a tartan teapot and toast covered in copious amounts of butter and jam on a tray.

Once all items were precariously balanced Sirius made his way back into the living room. He paused at the threshold; Minerva had fallen asleep curled like a cat in the corner of the sofa. Sirius sighed as he placed the tray on the coffee table and sat next to her. The small amount of movement caused by his weight elicited a groan of protest from Minerva and she opened one eye.

Sirius gestured at the tray. "You should…"

He didn't get a change to finish his sentence as Minerva placed her head on his chest and gave a sigh of contentment.

"…eat something," he finished mentally. He smiled and snaked a hand around her shoulder whilst the other stroked her hair.

He didn't dare move lest he wake her and gradually felt his own eyelids droop. His last thought before giving into somnolence was 'I pity Remus is he wakes her…"

* * *

"Wakey Wakey! Rise and shine!..."

_Author's note:- Only short so for that I apologise. Please review. Cheers. Minniequill_


	8. She's Stubborn

**Chapter 8:- She's Stubborn**

Sirius chortled slightly as he re-read the letter that Minerva had sent him two weeks previously. Her letters were sporadic, but they never failed to bring a smile to his face as he read her neat and slightly slanted script.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I think I may have cemented Umbridge's hatred of me. Admittedly that isn't very difficult but I have (and this is a direct quote) promised Harry that 'I will assist him to become an Auror if it's the last thing I do.' I could have sworn that steam began to pour out of her ears once Harry had left the room. I thought of you afterwards – its something you would have found amusing. _

_I assume you have also heard of Fred and George's rather spectacular departure from the school. Courtesy of them we now have a swamp and Filch is required to punt the student's to-and-fro. The daft woman doesn't even know the counter-curse! And neither Filius nor I are going to tell her! Honestly I swear my maturity level has decreased down to your level. I've even been helping the master of mayhem himself (Peeves) in his endeavour to make life hell for her. Do you remember the chandelier that hung outside the DADA classroom? Well let's just say I helped him along a bit and it's now lying in shattered remains on the hallway floor. _

_Missing you more than I can say in words_

_Love Minerva xxx_

Sirius shook his head slightly and placed the letter back into the envelope. He arched his back before rising to his feet and yawning widely. Sleep often eluded him and it was normally after midnight before he even contemplated slumber. He was just walking up the stairs when he heard the front door open. Curious he walked back down and padded along the hallway toward the sound of voices. His teeth began to grind as he recognised the voice.

"Are you certain?"

"I saw it Lupin. Of course I'm certain."

"Jesus Christ."

Sirius walked into the hallway and folded his arms across his chest. Severus Snape looked up and sneered.

"Black," he said scathingly.

"Snape," Sirius replied coldly.

Remus rolled his eyes and stepped between the two. "Enough!" he said sternly. He turned his back on Snape and faced Sirius.

"Now Padfoot I want you to promise that you won't do anything rash," he said slowly.

"What are you talking about Remus?" Sirius snapped, still eyeing Snape with distaste.

"It's Minerva, Padfoot," Remus continued.

"What's happened?!"

"In her Gryffindor stupidity, McGonagall decided that she would take on a hit squad of Aurors and Dolores Umbridge alone," Snape answered in place of Remus, "She took four stunners straight to the chest."

Sirius felt anger surge through his body and his hands tightened into fists. "I'll kill her," he said in a remarkably calm voice, "I will kill that bitch!" His voice had risen to a shout as he finished his sentence as he pushed past Remus and headed toward the door.

"Padfoot no!" Remus said grabbing his arm. "That's not going to help anyone!"

"It will make me feel better," Sirius hissed shaking off Remus' hand.

"As always Black, you seem to forget that the world doesn't revolve around you," Snape said patronisingly, "McGonagall's been taken to Saint Mungos. What are you going to do? You seem to forget you're one of the most wanted men in Britain." His lip curled in distaste. "And I must fault your taste in women Black if you've fallen for Minerva McGonagall. That woman's as frigid as…"

He didn't get a change to finish his sentence as Sirius lunged for him and tackled him to the ground.

"You know nothing you piece of scum!" he said pressing his wand against Snape's throat, "Take it back!"

"Sirius!" Remus said pulling his off Snape's body.

Sirius was breathing heavily as he fought against Remus' grip. Snape rose languidly to his feet. "I'll leave you to it," he said wiping the corner of his mouth. "Keep your dog on a leash, Lupin," he said walking past Remus and toward the door.

"And Black," he added as he reached for the door handle, "McGonagall is the stubbornest person I know. She'll survive four stunners just so she can put Dolores Umbridge in her place. Remember that."

He had opened the door and disappeared in a swirl of black robes before Sirius had a chance to reply.

"Sirius go and sit down," Remus said softly, "There's nothing you can do."

Sirius growled and punched the wall with considerable force, making a fist-shaped hole.

"And what exactly did that achieve?" Remus said rolling his eyes.

Sirius nursed his bloody hand as he fixed Remus with a piercing look. "It makes me feel better," he said softly, his voice breaking slightly. "I can't be with her Remus…she'll be alone in the hospital…"

He blinked back tears as he continued. "How would you feel if it were Tonks?"

Remus placed a consolatory hand on his shoulder. "As much as I hate admitting it, Sirius," he said with a trace of a smile flickering across his face. "But Severus is right. Minerva will pull through just to get back at Umbridge."

Sirius gave a harsh bark of laughter and turned away from Remus. He walked briskly through the hallway and up the stairs to his bedroom. Once inside he made a direct beeline to the chest of drawers in the far corner and withdrew a small box. He smiled slightly as he opened it to reveal a ring. The band was gold and in the centre was a large diamond flanked by two emeralds. The ring had been the only item that he had kept of his mothers.

"To match your eyes Min," he said softly as he placed the open box containing the ring on his vanity. He reached for a piece of paper and quill and began to write a letter he hoped she would never have to read.

* * *

"Sirius!"

Lupin burst into the kitchen where Sirius was placing the finishing touches on his letter. Sirius looked up in alarm.

"What's wrong?" he asked placing the letter in the centre of the table and leaping to his feet.

"It's Harry. He's gone to the Ministry of Magic!" Remus panted, "Voldemort's there!"

Sirius grabbed his wand from the table and rushed past Remus toward the door. From the sound of footfalls behind him he knew that Remus was close behind him. To his intense surprise Tonks, Shacklebolt and Moody were congregated in the living room.

"Ready?" Moody said in his customary growl.

Sirius nodded. "Let's go."

They hurried out the door and ran past the anti-apparition wards.

"Give me strength Min," Sirius whispered under his breath as he clenched his wand tightly. "Give me strength."

_Author's note:- Only one more chapter to go! Please review! (I want ten before I post the next chapter. Lol.) Cheers. Minniequill_


	9. Try To Remember

**Chapter 9:- Try to Remember**

Sirius felt himself falling as the red light collided with his chest. How oddly pleasant it felt. His pain seemed to melt as he passed through the veil. He could hear voices from the outside and Harry's face was visible. He felt a lurch of sadness as Harry's face contorted in grief and Lupin pulled him away. By the looks of things Harry was putting up a valiant fight. Sirius tensed his muscles and tried to cross back to the other side. His efforts were fruitless and he felt himself falling again.

"I'm sorry Harry," he whispered, "I love you Min."

* * *

Remus felt his throat constrict as his best friend disappeared, never to be seen again. Harry burst from his grasp and he stumbled slightly. He didn't bother following Harry as he vanished around a corner after Bellatrix.

"Oh Merlin…" he gasped staggering slightly and bringing a hand to his mouth, "I have to tell Minerva…"

He sat down heavily on the stone steps and took several deep breaths. Moody crossed the room and sat beside him.

"Tonks needs to go the hospital. Can you…"

Remus raised a hand and stopped Moody mid-sentence. "I needed to go anyway," he said rising to his feet.

Moody gave him a curious look but didn't say anything. Remus brushed a stray lock of hair from his face in a bid to mask the dampness that threatened to spill forth down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Minerva…" he said as he walked across the room and picked Tonks up from the ground. "Merlin I am so sorry…"

* * *

Remus approached Minerva's room with dread. He could hear her voice from inside obviously berating the nurse and let forth a nervous laugh which quickly faded. Taking several deep breaths to calm his nerves, he paused at the opposite side of the door and knocked sharply.

"Come in," Minerva called. Her voice was brusque and he knew that she hadn't heard of Sirius' death. He closed his eyes slowly and opened them again as the weight of culpability seemed to increase tenfold and weighed upon his broad shoulders.

Remus bit his lip until he tasted blood and turned the handle and entered the room. Minerva was sitting propped up by numerous pillows looking more tired than usual but otherwise quite well.

"Hello Remus," she said with a smile, "What brings you…" Her smile faltered as she saw the look on his face.

"What's happened?" she demanded.

Remus swallowed several times as his vocal chords ceased to function.

"Remus?" she enquired in a softer voice.

"It's Sirius," he said finally, "He went to the Ministry…he was fighting Bellatrix..." He found he couldn't continue and his mouth open and closed in a parody of speech.

"Remus please," Minerva whispered. Her eyes were pleading and he could tell she didn't want to hear what he had to tell her.

"He's dead Minerva," Remus said crossing the room and standing beside her bed.

Minerva shook her head roughly as if to dispel his words. "No he can't be," she said adamantly, "He can't be."

Remus placed two firm hands on her shoulders and looked into her emerald eyes. "I'm sorry Minerva," he said softly, "I'm so sorry."

He would later say that he had never heard a scream quite like the one that emanated from Minerva's mouth at his words. She clung to him tightly and he drew her close to him as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry Minerva…I'm so sorry…" he repeated over and over again into her thick hair. "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

**One week later**

Remus walked through the door of the Noble House of Black and tried not to look at his surroundings. Every candelabrum, piece of furniture and stitch of carpet reminded him of the friend he had lost. He glanced at the hole in the wall that was the reminder of Sirius' temper and inhaled sharply. How ironic that he was the last of the Marauders. He moved toward the kitchen and faltered at the threshold. Minerva sat at the table with a letter clasped tightly in one hand. She had been released from hospital five days beforehand but he could tell she hadn't been taking care of herself. Her skin was almost translucent it was so pale and the only colour was from the charcoal smudges beneath her eyes. Tears streamed down her face as she mouthed the words of the familiar scrawl.

"Minerva?" Remus asked softly crossing the room and dragging a chair next to her.

She looked up at him through red-rimmed eyes. "Remus," she said softly.

"Is that...?" Remus asked gesturing at the piece of parchment clenched in her fist.

She nodded mutely and looked to have an inner debate before thrusting the paper toward him. Remus took the letter wordlessly and bit his lip to stop tears spilling forth as he read Sirius' messy writing. His letter was simple and to-the-point.

_Minerva, you are my everything. Will you marry me?_

He looked across at the witch next to him and noticed a glittering ring on a very significant finger. He couldn't fault Sirius' taste. The emeralds highlighted Minerva's eyes beautifully. Not overly ornate it suited the wearer's personality perfectly.

"I loved him," Minerva said hoarsely. "I really loved him."

"I know," Remus said softly placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"It's not fair."

Remus shook his head as he rose to his feet. Minerva looked up at him. She had stopped crying but her eyes remained red and contrasted sharply with the emerald of her eyes.

"Remus?" she whispered, "Can you do something for me?"

Remus nodded. "Of course."

"Dance with me."

Remus smiled and held his hand out to her. She took his proffered hand pulled herself up to her feet. Remus folded her within his arms as a soft tune began to play.

_Try to remember when life was so tender  
That no one wept except the willow  
Try to remember when life was so tender  
That dreams were kept beside your pillow  
Try to remember when life was so tender  
That love was an ember about to billow  
Try to remember and if you remember  
Then follow—follow…_

_Author's note:- I know it's extremely sad and for that I apologise but I wanted to follow canon. Please review. Cheers. Minniequill_

_Note:- The song is called 'Try to Remember' – the version I have is a duet between Judy Garland and Liza Minelli_


End file.
